Where's Bella?
by BlackVampAngel
Summary: It's Edward's POV in Twilight when Bella escapes from the airport to meet James. I rewrote some of it so enjoy.
1. Decisions

I couldn't believe that I was finally going to be able to see Bella--_my _Bella-- once more. I had never felt this sort of excitement before. Emmett seemed to take notice.

"Dude, calm down. Bella's going to be there when we land. Then when you see her you can kiss her, grope her, whatever, as much as you want. Just calm down for now and stop shaking your leg. You are moving the whole seat," he told me 20 minutes before we landed.

I tried to calm myself, but not by much.

"Attention all passengers," the captain said overhead,"We seem to be arriving a bit earlier than we expected so please get in your seats as we prepare to land. Thank-you all for flying with us!"

The plane had a smooth landing, but the three of us ran off the plane as we remembered what we were here for.

I practically ran faster than we should in front of humans just to see my Bella. But when I got to the place where Alice told us to meet them, Bella and Jasper were gone. Alice looked distressed and I immediatley knew something was wrong.

"Hey Edward," said Alice nervously, "How was your flight?"

"Good, but where's Bella?" I asked.

"Hey Carlisle! Hey Emmett!" she said hugging them. I knew she was stalling. She finally let go of them.

"Alice, where is Bella?" I practically growled.

"Oh, she's in the little girl's room..."she said nervously.

Jasper then came rushing up towards us.

"Alice, Bella's gone!" he said.

"But she escaped," said Alice finishing what she was saying before.

"Alice, how could she escape? You know James is out there!" I yelled at Alice.

"I had a vision about it earlier, but when I looked again, I saw Bella with you and Carlisle."

"But how could she escape from 2 vampires!" I whispered angrily.

"She said she was going to go find something to eat, but wanted Jasper to go with her instead of me. I was suspicious when I saw them leave the food court, but I let it go. A couple of minutes later I had a vision and saw her running away. I ran after her, but she was gone. I followed her scent, but I think she left in a cab or something. Edward, I'm so so so sorry," said Alice.

"It's alright Alice, but he most important thing right now is to find Bella," I said.

"Well, maybe this will help," she said pulling an envelope out of her purse,"Bella left it for her mother."

I opened the envelope and read it out loud. It said:

**_Edward,_**

**_I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry. Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please. And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants, I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me._**

**_I love you. Forgive me._**

**_Bella_**

"Damn it," I growled. Why did Bella have to be so stubborn?

"Edward we can save," said Alice.

"But how if we don't even know where she is," I said. I hated to be right.

"Yes we do. I had a vision about it earlier. I'm not sure if he's still there, but it's our only hope," said Alice.

God, I loved Alice's visions!

"Well, where is he?" I asked.

"The last time I saw, he was in a ballet studio on Fifty-eighth Street and Cactus," she said.

"Let's go!" I said heading towards the parking garage.

"You should go ahead of us because it's going to take us a few minutes to get out of the parking garage," said Emmett, " And I don't think I can handle more of you being nervous."

"He's right," said Carlisle, " But where will you get another car?"

I smiled wickedly

"I think I can get another one quickly," I said.

"We don't have much time! Let's go!" said Alice.

They went towards the parking garage and I went towards the entrance. I was going to save Bella if it was the last thing I did.

**END**

_**This story was just for fun! It's Edward's POV in Twilight when Bella escapes from the airport to meet James. Sadly I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer Does. Bella's letter was all Stephenie Meyer and not me.**_


	2. Rewrite to Decisions

_**I took some of everyone's advice and decided to rewrite some of the story. Enjoy...**_

I couldn't believe that I was finally going to be able to see Bella--_my _Bella-- once more. I had never felt this sort of excitement before. Emmett seemed to take notice.

"Dude, calm down. Bella's going to be there when we land. Then when you see her you can kiss her, grope her, whatever, as much as you want. Just calm down for now and stop shaking your leg. You are moving the whole seat," he told me 20 minutes before we landed.

I tried to calm myself, but not by much.

"Attention all passengers," the captain said overhead,"We seem to be arriving a bit earlier than we expected so please get in your seats as we prepare to land. Thank-you all for flying with us!"

The plane had a smooth landing, but the three of us ran off the plane as we remembered what we were here for.

I practically ran faster than we should in front of humans just to see my Bella. But when I got to the place where Alice told us to meet them, Bella and Jasper were gone. Alice looked distressed and I immediatley knew something was wrong.

"Hey Edward," said Alice nervously, "How was your flight?"

"Good, but where's Bella?" I asked.

"Hey Carlisle! Hey Emmett!" she said hugging them. I knew she was stalling. She finally let go of them.

"Alice, where is Bella?" I practically growled.

"Oh, she's in the little girl's room..."she said nervously.

Jasper then came rushing up towards us.

"Alice, Bella's gone!" he said.

"But she escaped," said Alice finishing what she was saying before.

"Alice, how could she escape? You know James is out there! He'll kill her!" I yelled at Alice. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I had a vision about it earlier, but when I looked again, I saw Bella with you and Carlisle. She must of tricked me."

"But how could she trick, let alone escape from 2 vampires!" I whispered angrily.

"She said she was going to go find something to eat, but wanted Jasper to go with her instead of me. I was suspicious when I saw them leave the food court, but I let it go. A couple of minutes later I had a vision and saw her running away. I ran after her, but she was gone. I followed her scent, but I think she left in a cab or something. Edward, I'm so so so sorry," said Alice dry sobbing.

"Damn it, Alice! You know Bella could be dead because of you right now!," I said.

"Edward calm down!" said Emmett.

I then felt Jasper sending me some calm waves, but they didn't help.

"Bella is in a life and death situation and you want to calm down?" I said fiercely.

"Well, maybe this will help," Alice whispered pulling an envelope out of her purse,"Bella left it for her mother."

I opened the envelope and read it out loud. It said:

**_Edward,_**

**_I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry. Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please. And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants, I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me._**

**_I love you. Forgive me._**

**_Bella_**

"Damn it," I growled. Why did Bella have to be so stubborn?

"Edward we can save," said Alice.

"But how if we don't even know where she is," I said. I hated to be right.

"Yes we do. I had a vision about it earlier. I'm not sure if he's still there, but it's our only hope," said Alice.

God, I loved Alice's visions!

I took a peak in her mind and saw James attacking Bella. It was so hard to watch my Bella go through that.

"Well, where is he?" I asked, "There's like hundreds of ballet studios here!"

"He's in a ballet studio on Fifty-eighth Street and Cactus," she said.

"Let's go then!" I shouted getting up and heading towards the parking garage.

"You should go ahead of us because it's going to take us a few minutes to get out of the parking garage," said Emmett, " And I don't think I can handle more of you being nervous."

"He's right," said Carlisle, " But where will you get another car?"

I smiled wickedly

"I think I can get another one quickly," I said.

"We don't have much time! Let's go!" said Alice.

They went towards the parking garage and I went towards the entrance. I was going to save Bella if it was the last thing I did.

**END**

_**This story was just for fun! It's Edward's POV in Twilight when Bella escapes from the airport to meet James. Sadly I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer Does. Bella's letter was all Stephenie Meyer and not me.**_


End file.
